1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates generally to a servo master to transfer a servo pattern including servo information to a magnetic recording medium, and to a magnetic transferring method using the servo master.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hard disk drives (HDDs) using a magnetic recording medium have large capacities and high speed access capabilities, and thus are being considered as a memory device not only for use with computers but also for various other digital devices. Recently, as the amount of data to be processed has increased with the fast development in industry and information technology, high density HDDs are required and the recording density of a magnetic recording medium is continuously increasing.
In a magnetic recording medium, servo information, which is needed to locate a magnetic head at a desired position on the magnetic recording medium for HDD driving, needs to be recorded in advance. To this end, a disk-shaped magnetic recording medium is divided into a data area and a servo area, and servo information needed for track seeking and track following is recorded in the servo area as a servo pattern, which is a recording layer of the magnetic recording medium magnetized in a predetermined pattern.
Generally, servo information is recorded such that a magnetic head magnetizes a servo area of each track in a predetermined pattern after a head disk assembly. However, this is time consuming and expensive, and as the recording density of the magnetic recording medium is increased, the time taken to record servo information is further increased.
Alternatively, servo information has been recently recorded using a magnetic transfer method using a servo master in which the entire servo pattern is printed. In this case, a sufficiently large external magnetic field needs to be applied in the servo master, so as to generate a magnetic field capable of magnetizing a magnetic recording medium. To this end, the size of a device for generating an external magnetic field, such as an electromagnetic device, is increased in order to generate a large magnetic field. Accordingly, a servo master and a magnetic transfer method capable of generating a magnetic field for magnetizing a magnetic recording medium in a more efficient way are necessary.